Playing Into Madness
by Azca Sky
Summary: When you know something was wrong, sometimes you just have to follow it and stop. But sadly, we won't know when that something will be right or wrong, right? That's why we use logic. Yet, sometimes, only logic is not even enough.


EDITED. Thanks **Secret29 **for the great review~ ^w^b it's a lot more better with your idea~~

And I forgot to add this before,

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira_

enjoy the story~

* * *

**~oo~**

It was near midnight when they finally examined that motionless body. And it's just then that they realized how deformed it was. Its once light brown spiky hair had darkened into a screwed hassle, with water (and maybe blood) dripping down through. But the most discouraging was that when they lifted its supposedly head, that soothing orange was not even there. It was now a gleam of grey, lifeless.

"Tch. Aren't we getting too carried away with this? He's not useful in any manner to us now, isn't he?"

"Hmph. It's just going as planed. Don't worry, it won't be that long. Just a few bit details and we're done."

"I'm going to get everything I want, right?"

"Are you going to doubt me now?"

A sigh, "No, Mr. Verde."

* * *

**Playing Into Madness**

_By Azca Sky_

* * *

"It has been too long."

A black suited hitman was murmuring to himself, his glass of coffee was untouched and cold.

Now that the curse was lifted, the once Arcobaleno had grown in a faster pace than any normal human. In the span of five years they aged to their respective ages, with the exception to the Sky Arcobaleno, Uni. For her, her short lifespan was removed, unless someone killed her. The premonition power was still intact sometimes, only that it had been more vague and random. Aside than that, every one of them continued their own lifes, rarely crossing path.

Reborn cocked his fedora unpleasantly,

"Giannini. Track him."

He spoke to the intercom that connect every room of the newly built underground Vongola Headquarter. Tsuna, as the Neo Primo of the Vongola, had insisted they didn't need to build a Headquarter. But as the time goes, he finally seen it necessary, and he tried to build it as close as possible to the one he saw in the future.

"But, Reborn," the technician called before it had passed a minute since he commanded, "there was something strange."

"I'm listening."

"It was easy, too easy to find... it seems like... they did it on purpose..."

Reborn smirked, "So an invitation, huh?" _Just about time._

"Irie. Gather all the guardians." he said as he headed off outside. Knowing that the red haired would soon protest, he added, "I'll deal with Hibari myself."

_"Oh, and keep this confidential."_

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

Eight people gathered in the large training room of the HQ. All in suit, Vongola Gear ready to use, safe the two technicians and one pineapple haired guy. They knew they had been called for a reason, and, as it seems pretty obvious, must be about Tsuna.

"Tch. Even though I purposely entered the same college as him, how come I hadn't pull this out before?" the silver haired muttered to himself. His fist was held in rage.

A black haired patted his back, "Maa, that's not your fault that your assignments had to be that much. I mean, all those Vongola paperworks as well..."

"Kufufu, I wouldn't say your task was an easy one either, Yamamoto Takeshi."

The latter just rubbed his head and laugh, "Ahaha, well, all those new squads need training anyway."

"Lambo don't wanna leave the study tour to Mafia Land..."

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE ARE HERE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Don't worry. My explanation would be simple." The tapping sound of Reborn's shoes suddenly shut everyone's chat. He placed his hands on his trouser pocket and speak slowly, "Sorry for the wait, Lady and Gentlemen."

"REBORN! LONG TIME NO SEE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei, that had been enrolled in overseas college for three years, shouted loudly.

"Yo, Ryohei." Reborn just tipped his fedora a bit. "Anyway, I'm going straight about this. Tsuna had been kidnapped by Verde."

"Verde?!"

"How'd you know, Reborn?"

He smirked, "A nice guess."

"But Boss wouldn't just get caught... right?"

"That's exactly why I'm calling you here. He's not necessarily in a bad shape, he might just need a help. But if the worst scene were going to happen, we have the strongest squad."

Sounds of holding breath in several place. _Nice logic and strategy, just as straight as he always does, that Reborn._

"Anyway, they," he pointed to the two shivering technicians (one of nervousness, and one of fear. Verde had earned a name in these past five years, and not a very good name, if you're concerned), "will give you all the details. I'll be on my way now."

"Wait!" Gokudera shouted, "Shouldn't we bring the whole squad if that's really the case?"

"Nope. Moving a whole squad will just cost more time, and there's the risk of other families knowing that Vongola is off guard. The Guardians are the best choice. But of course, I'll have all seven of you go for precaution."

"Kufufu, so that skylark is going as well?"

"Hibari had already departed awhile ago." That answer was to be expected, because _it's Hibari after all._

"Ahaha, with Hibari and Reborn on our side, I guess it's going to be easy, right?"

"I'm not participating in any form of fighting."

Their eyes widened at that sentence. Reborn had been serving Vongola Nono as his best assassin, and countless mission had been brought out through this five years. Nono had awarded him an unwavering trust, he's unofficially his right hand man, second in command now. But of course, his main mission to be Tsuna's home tutor hadn't change. Only, it had been so long since he said he'll tag along but not fighting. Reminded them of the old days.

Just... something's missing from that memories. It's true that this atmosphere is almost similar to the one they got in the future, where they had to do the fighting all by themselves. Well no, they still could call the other squad if they had to. And there's the allied family too. Cavallone. Shimon. Giglio Nero. Gesso. Not to mention the independent killing squad, Varia. They had to feel more relaxed and confident now, but why?

Was that because Tsuna's not there? Has the presence of their leader affected them this much? Or was that because they sensed something wrong with Tsuna?

Either way, they just had the same feeling of uneasiness, something that they can't shake off. And they didn't know why. Yet, their logic prevented them from consulting this baseless thinking to the strongest hitman. They knew they just have to go, and wraps everything neat.

"So, can we get going?"

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

He stepped to the shades of the deserted gray building. Above it, a yellow canary chirped happily, oblivious of the condition. Judging from the look from the outside, there was no one nearby. And he sensed no living thing inside the building too. _Hmph, this is getting annoying._ He opened up the lid hidden under the back water vessel and jumped down underground.

Sound of droplets of water from somewhere filled his ear. He kept walking to where he felt the air current. It stinks. But at least, it'll be easier for him to track.

And he's completely right, as numbers of gray shades started to appear in front of him.

"So there where you are. I'll bite you all to death."

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

"This must be the building Giannini told us about."

They stopped in front of a white large building. It looked like a new building, only that the construction was stopped for some reason. There were scraps of cloth and plastic and paint everywhere, but they didn't seem to find any living things. As conspicuous as it looked like, they still decided to enter the door.

It was ridiculous how the insides were so much darker than the outside. Like there was no light coming through at all except from the main door, even though they did remember seeing windows from the outside. Strangely enough, the communication device they received from Shouichi had also fell silent, even though it was still guide them just a minute earlier. Droplets of water was heard from pretty far away, hinting them that there was already water facility and probably even electricity installation.

So, Yamamoto tried to find the switch for the lamp.

But the weird thing is, not only the switch, they realized that the building had no lamp installed at all.

"Mukuro... is this..."

"No, my dear Chrome. Either this is a really ridiculous trick, or that it had even higher skill than us, that I highly doubt."

Suddenly, Gokudera and Yamamoto drew their weapons, alerted.

But nothing came.

"Gupyahaha, you two got scared like some kid!"

"Shh! Don't you all feel that presence?" The Storm snarled, his eyes piercing to all direction, as if facing numerous invisible enemies.

Though, the look in everyone's face except Yamamoto clearly told they didn't feel anything at all.

The silver haired sighed, "This is all nonsense..."

Just as he finished his words, there came a loud screeching noise, the kind of annoying and painful noise that everyone covered their ears and close their eyes in an instant. It only last less then two seconds, but when they opened their eyes and came to sense, Gokudera disappeared.

"Gokudera! Where is him?!"

"Damn! It's too fast! We couldn't realize a thing!"

"This place is scary... There must be a ghost waiting outside..."

As they frantically searched the right hand man without result (Chrome even used Daemon's Lens), the main door closed and left them in complete darkness. Before they even had the chance to be shocked, Chrome saw lots of gray shades surrounding them through the lens.

"The enemies come!" she shouted.

It all happened so fast,

Ryohei lit the light stick they brought and throw it upwards.

Hundreds of _something_ charged to them.

"Corna Molla Elettro Shock!" Lambo hauled them off with his Gear, and they just burst out into ash.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Mukuro, I felt some human presence upstairs!"

"You guys go! Lambo and I will hold these things off!"

"I'm counting on you, Ryohei!"

With that, the three of them run off as fast as they could upstairs.

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

"I knew you would come."

"...just as you planned, I guess, Verde?"

"You've never changed."

"Just let's get it done."

"Calm down. You know I spent so much time on this, right, Reborn?"

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

In the highest floor of the building, they found someone, with his hands cuffed upwards and his mouth gagged, hanging to the ceiling, not moving.

"Tsuna!"

Chrome hurried to his side, unlocking the cuffs while the two other men stood up guarding.

"You're safe now, Boss." she said as the last cuff in his hand had already released.

He fell to his feet, and in an instant, he punched the girl in the stomach, a move that threw her flying to another side of the room, unconscious.

"Chrome!" Mukuro screamed, "Sawada, what the hell have you done?!"

"...you shouldn't have saved me." The brunette, (or rather an indistinguishable hair color from what it once was) stuttered coldly.

"What's the meaning of this?! Tsuna!"

He lifted his face, showing his lifeless gray eyes, emitting dark aura so intense that the two other guys stepped backwards instinctively.

Yamamoto's eyes widened, _this is not him!_

Even knowing that, before any of them had came into sense, Tsuna had suddenly appeared to Mukuro's side.

"When did you..." He ever finished his sentence. Tsuna snatched his trident and stabbed him in the heart. Blood spurt out from his mouth, more of it burst out from his heart as soon as Tsuna pulled off the trident, "Kuh... what are you..."

Mukuro fell to the ground,

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto charged to him in disbelief, "Shinotsuku Ame!" he slashed the figure in front of him, just to find a huge emptiness in place of his boss. "Wha—"

And the trident had once again landed in another heart. The Rain Guardian gasped in shock, but the deadly stab didn't allow him to do more than following the step of the Mist.

Soon, the short boy also stabbed the girl who already fell unconscious, and leave.

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

"Ugh. This isn't going to end."

Both the Sun and Lighting had been panting for breath now. No matter how much they attack, those gray shades just appear and appear, not giving them the chance to think, let alone to run or hide. And somehow, they felt that those things grew stronger each time. Or it's that theirs that become weaker, since all the punch and kick had ragged them slowly, consuming their flames and energy, and soon, their life.

"This is really really bad."

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

Darkness.

All he found is darkness. Its so consuming and intimidating. It's like he's succumbed to the darkness to the extent he didn't even have the consciousness to think anymore. No matter how hard the contradiction in his head went, it just couldn't stop the darkness from entering his mind.

It was too much for his head, thus, that made it blast. His beautiful silver hair had gone into awful form of liquid.

It's sad that he didn't even had the chance to scream.

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

He annihilated the troops in an instance. They didn't even put out a good fight. Their boss, an ugly old man with white beard that they speak so highly about had him no interest at all. He didn't even use half his power.

It was boring.

"Roll, turn back." He reached to the flying spherical ball of spike, commanding it to back to his animal form.

And just then, he realized that the eyes of his cute pet had changed all black. And for all the moment that caught him off guard, numerous spikes hit his stomach, arms, and legs.

He coughed blood.

In his last sense of awareness, he saw his main hedgehog in front of him, still in the needle sphere form.

"Roll..."

And one of its spike stabbed him in his heart.

**.**

**~o_PlayingIntoMadness_o~**

**.**

"Our conversation is getting boring, you should have just cut the talk."

"It will be ready in no time at all, be at ease."

Along with that, they heard faint steps of barefooted man entering the room.

"Ah, speak of the devil." He smiled, glancing at the figure. "Let me introduce you _this_,"

The other man raised his face, seeing a young boy walking lifelessly, a blood-covered trident in his hand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

They both smirked,

"He should've finished the thing that you requested some time ago."

"Yes," A bullet was shot from one's green gun, hitting through the boy's forehead, "and with this, my job's done."

The boy fell, this time, really lifeless.

.

.

(fin)

* * *

A story for an event~ I hope this didn't turn out as bad as I thought -.-v A wonderful reader told me that I shouldn't delete this, but I'll open the voice anyways. Just tell me if you want me to delete this.


End file.
